Enredo
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Un chico con un amor obsesivo. Una chica que intentaba comprender sus sentimientos. Y una chica que controlaba toda la situación.


**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Junko x Leon x Mukuro (Leonkoro quizá?)

 **Advertencias:** Triangulo amoroso, situaciones sexuales (no tan explícitas) y apáticas, amor obsesivo y/o oscuro, traumas psicológicos, narración de dudosa calidad, posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje].

* * *

 **ENREDO**

* * *

 **I**

Desde que la vio supo que era la ideal, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. A Leon Kuwata le gustaban las chicas atractivas, por esa razón en su nuevo año escolar en la Academia Pico de Esperanza, sus ojos se fijaron en aquélla chica rubia de ojos azules, cuyo título encajaba perfecto en ella "La Súper Modelo de Preparatoria" Junko Enoshima.

Pero no supo lo peligroso que sería acercarse a ella, hasta que lo hizo.

En un principio, intentaba todo porque ella lo notara, toda vez que no se impresionaba con facilidad. Muchas chicas podían caer en sus encantos, pero no ella; quizá por esa razón es que cada vez le gustaba más.

Junko tenía una hermana, Ikusaba Mukuro, con quien sólo sostenía conversación para preguntar por su gemela menor. De ahí no la veía como nada más que una futura cuñada. Porque Leon no se daba por vencido, la rubia de coletas sería suya.

Cuando conoció su verdadero rostro, uno que podía cambiar de personalidad a cada segundo que pasaba, Junko vivía para dar desesperación al mundo, no era bueno estar cerca de alguien tan inestable como ella y sin embargo él seguía cayendo en su perdición, no supo cuando una simple atracción se convirtió en obsesión, era como droga que cada vez que se inyectaba sentía que no era suficiente, siempre quería más.

Y era consciente del mal trato que le daba, pero no le importaba ser su perro y vivir en desesperación, siempre que fuese con ella. Él llegó a un punto en el que moriría por ella. Porque Leon pudo haber conocido muchas chicas interesantes, pero ninguna superaba a _ella_ , no sabía si se estaba volviendo masoquista, pero le gustaba ser dominado por Junko, y siempre que obedecía lo recompensaba muy bien, él siempre sería suyo y podía utilizarlo como quisiera.

Y así el amor de Leon se volvió enfermizo.

* * *

 **II**

Ella no entendía sus propios sentimientos, lo único que le importaba a Mukuro era ser aceptada por su hermana gemela menor. Pero un día sintió algo diferente y todo empezó cuando Leon Kuwata le habló.

No sabía cómo identificarlo, cada vez que él se acercaba, su serenidad se esfumaba, a veces sentía cierto calor en su cuerpo, y su corazón latir fuertemente. No podía responder tan firmemente, incluso, una vez en educación física tropezó al notar que Kuwata la estaba saludando desde lejos con su mano, y eso no era normal para la Súper Soldado de Preparatoria.

Pero ella no se daba cuenta que sólo la trataba por una razón, y no era nada más que Junko. Dentro de ella pensó que quizá era el tema en el que más podían "conectarse". Además, a Ikusaba le gustaba hablar **sobre** Junko, pero sobretodo le gustaba hablar **con** Leon.

Sentía que tenía a un amigo. Uno que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Y cuando ella se enteró de la cruel realidad, sintió lo que se podría explicar cómo dolor. No sólo había descubierto que su hermana estaba con Leon, sino que los había visto justo en el momento donde se estaban desgarrando la ropa, ambos sobre el sillón, Junko encima de Leon, emitiendo sonidos de placer.

¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de la realidad? Nadie la quería, ni siquiera Junko, por quien siempre luchó para que la aceptara. No encontraba palabras, tampoco sentía que tenía el derecho de decirlas; después de todo, Leon y ella no eran nada y jamás lo serían, porque el Súper Beisbolista de Preparatoria siempre había tenido ojos para su hermana gemela menor.

Lo único que pudo ser capaz de hacer Mukuro apenas los vio fue salir corriendo.

Corrió y corrió, cuando se detuvo gritó mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía odiar a su hermana, jamás lo haría. Algo como eso sería inaceptable, pero tampoco podía o más bien no quería odiar a Leon; y nada más pudo entender el por qué en ese momento, cuando los vio a ambos juntos deseosos de unir sus pieles.

Le gustaba Leon, y su dolor no era nada más que el de un corazón roto.

* * *

 **III**

A Junko le daban igual las relaciones románticas, estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de cualquier chico, después de todo era titulada como la Súper Modelo de Preparatoria, su vida llena de admiración era normal; por esa razón cuando Leon se acercó a ella lo vio venir. Se notaba que al chico sólo le gustaban las chicas lindas. Pero ella realmente no era clasificada como "linda", su exterior podía verse de esa forma, pero por dentro sólo era una persona inestable y errática. Además, disfrutaba de ver como otros caían en la desesperación.

Llegó un momento en el que las insistencias de Kuwata se volvieron tan constantes que empezó a seguirle el juego, y en su investigación pudo notar como se acercaba a Mukuro, sólo para preguntar por ella, y la muy ilusa de su hermana lo veía con aquéllos ojos que la hacían querer vomitar, era tan obvio que le gustaba, ¿y dónde estaba la desesperación en eso?

Entonces Junko tuvo una idea.

Lentamente, empezó a manipular a Leon, ella era su ama y él su perro, incluso se parecía un poco a su hermana, tuvo que admitir Junko, pero tenía sus grandes toques de diferencia, con él podía jugar de otras maneras que aunque no lo admitiera, también lo disfrutaba. Podía dejarlo loco con tan sólo un beso, podía decirle "si quieres más haz lo que te ordene" y el chico obedecía enseguida.

Su objetivo fue logrado. Leon estaba obsesionado con ella.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, de alguna forma, ella empezó a sentir cierto aprecio por el pelirrojo, y a la chica no le importó tener relaciones sexuales con él unas cuantas veces, con tal de ver aquéllos ojos llenos de desesperación cada vez que se separaban. Pensar que en público, se hacían pasar por _nada._ Después de todo, si Leon decía algo, se olvidaría de Junko para siempre. Incluso una de sus órdenes habían sido trabar amistad con Mukuro.

Y cuando su hermana Ikusaba se enteró de la "relación" que habían estado ocultando, su reacción era todo lo que esperaba Junko, ella lo sabía, siempre supo que a su hermana le gustaba el chico con el que estuvo acostándose y aprovechándose, no le importaba, ella sólo esperó a que lo viera con sus propios ojos y cayera en la desesperación de un desamor.

Oh, pero como se sentía bien Junko al ver tanta desesperación, era lo único por lo que vivía.

Ni siquiera los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía por Leon podían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

 **IV**

—No me dejes… —Suplicó Leon con extrema necesidad, al ver a su obsesión vestirse, sabía que se iría, siempre lo hacía, no importaba cuanto suplicase.

—Tengo que hacer algo más importante, lo siento cariño, estuvo bien todo, pero se acabó —Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se terminaba de colocar sus botas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El chico preguntó con cierto miedo de la respuesta, nunca lo había sentido tan frío, otras veces se había ido, pero ésta vez se sentía como la peor de todas las despedidas.

—No hay necesidad de dar explicaciones —Fue la respuesta de Junko antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Leon rápidamente se levantó para vestirse e ir en su búsqueda, no podía dejar las cosas así.

* * *

 **V**

Ikusaba se encontraba sentada en el parque observando el lago, el día estaba nubloso como su mirada, no quería sentir nada, quería que todo acabase pronto. No pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas.

—Eres tan inútil y débil —Escuchó la voz de su adorada hermana quien se sentó a su lado— Justo como éste tedioso cielo cliqué.

—Estabas con Kuwata —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, ignorando aquéllos insultos que amaba escuchar.

—Sí.

—A mí me gusta Kuwata —Mukuro tembló al decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Mukuro miró el perfil de Junko, quien volteó y rápidamente respondió:

—Para que entendieras que sentimientos como esos sólo sirven para hacer de la desesperación más profunda —Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa, no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno—. ¿Lo has sentido? Ése sentimiento de un corazón roto, tu hermana se ha estado acostando con el amor de tu vida ¿y qué quieres hacer? ¿Te seguimos importando? ¿Quieres matarnos? ¿O quieres suicidarte? ¡Oh, que excitante! —Se podían ver los ojos brillosos de Junko, con baba caer de su boca. Y ahí Mukuro se dejó llevar nuevamente por la desesperación.

—Quiero continuar con el plan —Manifestó Ikusaba con su mirada hacia abajo, si el chico no era suyo, no importaba lo que pasara, pensó que tenía a un amigo especial, pero sólo fue utilizada como medio de estar cerca de su hermana, ¿de qué servía amar si tenías desesperación? Y ahora, la sentía mejor que antes.

Junko sonrió de oreja a oreja. Después de todo, faltaba poco para que su plan tuviera éxito, pronto le quitaría a sus compañeros sus memorias, y terminarían atrapados en un juego de asesinato mutuo, encerrados en la propia Academia Pico de Esperanza.

* * *

 **VI**

Junko se había ido y Mukuro quedó sola nuevamente en aquél parque. Ella se encontraba tranquila ahora que sus ideas estaban claras.

—¿Ikusaba?

Se tensó al oír aquélla voz detrás de ella, enseguida volteó y lo vio, el chico que le gustaba, quien estaba enamorado de su hermana.

—Ah, si eres tú, oye… he estado buscando a Junko desde hace un buen rato, ¿la has visto? ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrarla? —Como siempre, Leon sólo le hablaba para preguntar por su hermana, Mukuro se cansó de ser tratada como un objeto, la única que podía jugar con ella era Junko y así seguiría por siempre, ella no la traicionaría, con todo lo que hizo con Leon le hizo ver a Mukuro la verdad, el camino que debía seguir. Pero, para poder continuar, debía dejar ir los sentimientos que tenía por Leon.

Ella se acercó a él calmadamente, y éste sólo esperaba le dijera donde se encontraba Junko. Cuando por fin lo tuvo de frente, lo miró sin temor y con una leve sonrisa le dijo:

—Me gustas.

Sintió como por fin su corazón se aliviaba, decírselo era la mejor opción para dejarlo ir.

Por otro lado, el chico se quedó paralizado por aquélla confesión.

—No tienes por qué responderme —Sonrió—. Sé que amas a mi hermana —Dijo con un leve sonrojo y su mirada hacia abajo—. Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya —Finalizó para luego salir corriendo, con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, dejando al chico que quería atrás. Mukuro había hecho su elección; y pensar que su propia hermana era consciente de todo lo que sentía por Leon, y le había hecho tal daño, le hizo sentir de ésa maravillosa desesperación de la que siempre Junko hablaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Esto fue un reto hacia mi misma como escritora xD últimamente tengo mucho ánimo de escribir sobre tríos amorosos ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta lo complicado jajaja, además, quise probar esta manera de separar cada pensamiento y punto de vista de los personajes, quizá escriba un poco más de este tipo de relaciones (con otras parejas y situaciones) todo depende de mi imaginación, y bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado! intenté hacerlo más corto, pero que va, no pude editar más nada. No quería tampoco salirme mucho de la historia de dangan ronpa, y es por eso que he dado éste final lleno de kokoros rotos xD de alguna forma me gusta hacer que Junko sienta algo por Leon, pero sin salirse de su rol como la Súper Desesperación de Preparatoria. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego :). Tanto críticas como recomendaciones son bien recibidas siempre bajo respeto!


End file.
